To each other
by evelynexcerpts
Summary: Jack is an FBI special agent. Elizabeth is a teacher. It is 2016 - will these two find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Manhattan

*** I do not own any of these characters! The following story takes place in modern day 2016, in the states (since I don't know much about Canada)! Here, Hope Valley is a quiet suburb somewhere in the central US. Please review!**

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye Manhattan**

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of her phone alarm blaring and groaned as she rolled over to turn it off. _Today is the day. I've done all of my certifications and am moving to the new school. Goodbye busy Manhattan. Hello quiet Hope Valley._

She jumped out of bed and went to check her e-mail, hoping that all of her travel arrangements would be on time. Her dad had insisted on the company driver take her to the airport, especially since she had four bags stuffed to the brim with clothes and books. As per usual, her father was too busy playing CEO to the state's biggest investment firm to say goodbye to her.

She had an hour before the driver was due; she headed to the bathroom to get ready. _I am so excited to be leaving. I really need a step back from all this privilege I've had my whole life. This will be a hard journey, I'm sure. No driver, no personal chef, no doorman.. I just need to focus on bettering myself in every way! I hope all of those cooking lessons will pay off when I actually need to fend for myself.._

As she stepped out of the shower and went to grab her hair dryer, she was suddenly taken back to three months ago. Three months ago, it had suddenly starting pouring as she and Charlie had been coming back from their morning run. They had run into her apartment, laughing at their soaking wet hair and shoes. They had gone to the bathroom to dry their hair, when Charlie suddenly stopped laughing and stared right into Elizabeth's bright blue eyes.

" _You look so beautiful. I love you Liz. I have since we met at the sandbox in kindergarten. I always have. Please reconsider my request. I'm starting at the new job soon, and you'll get your dream job at Manhattan Prep. It's the best timing. I don't want to be just your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend too."_ Her heart had stopped - she still had not told him that she had cancelled all of her Manhattan Prep interviews in order to make all of her Hope Valley interviews. She had not told him that she would be moving thousands of miles away.

" _Charlie… I'm moving to Hope Valley. It's a small suburb in the central US.. I'm leaving in three months. I decided I did not want to teach at the school where every kid is bound to end up on Wall Street. I want to go teach and truly inspire kids. I've never thought of you in a romantic way, and I don't think I ever will."_ His face turned pale and his brown eyes were tearing up. His heart was broken once again, knowing that not only was she rejecting him, but she was also moving thousands of miles away from him.

" _I have to go."_ That was the last time she had seen him. He had called a few times after that, extremely drunk and slurring all sorts of romantics and insults. He was so upset and she had begun to ignore every single call or text.

She began to blow dry her hair and tried to get him out of her head. He had chosen to end the friendship in a horrid way, and she was not going to try and do anything about it. If he wanted to be a child about it, then so be it. She threw on her favorite jeans and sweater, and looked around her bare apartment. Her dad had bought the whole building, complete with three different apartments: one for Julie, one for Viola, and one for herself. It had been so much fun to live next door to her sisters, but still have her own space to run away to when they got a little too rowdy.

She went up to the second floor to say bye to Viola, her fashion designer sister who spent more time with her iPhone than she did with her own family. Of course, she was talking on her phone at a mile a minute, screaming about some last minute shipment gone missing. She smiled at Elizabeth, and then frowned at her simple outfit. She gestured to her living room full of heels and Elizabeth shook her head, laughing at her sister who tried to get her in heels before heading into the midwest. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a deep hug, as Viola began to tear up and wave goodbye. Elizabeth quietly left her apartment and could hear her stressed sister yelling at her assistant.

Elizabeth walked up to the penthouse to say goodbye to Julie, her sweet younger sister. She was an English major at NYU, and a hopeless romantic. She had her heart broken twice in her freshman year before swearing off all relationships. When Elizabeth knocked on the door, a shirtless guy with a towel answered the door and Julie was at the stove, cooking breakfast. " _Oh Lizzie! I'll miss you so much. I'll be out to visit in just a few months, once my semester is over. Don't mind Cedric. He's just here to help me with my research paper."_ Elizabeth smiled at her sister, hoping that Cedric wouldn't just be another mistake.

She went down to her own apartment to grab all of her bags. She looked around her place one last time before locking it up and heading outside. She wasn't surprised when all four of her calls to her dad went straight to voicemail. _*Leaving now, driver here. Don't work too hard. Xo, Elizabeth :)*._ He could ignore all the calls and voice messages he wanted, but he would have to look at his text messages eventually.

The driver had arrived and they began their journey to the airport. Elizabeth looked out the window, taking in her city as much as she could. The newsstand outside her building, the suits running to the subway, the sun shining through the trees. She would miss her home, but she was looking forward to the quiet suburb life for the first time ever. Her phone rang, with Charlie's face on the screen. _*Ignore* I don't want to hear what else he has to say to me. He had three months to do so._

She boarded the first of three flights, not looking forward to the long travel time until she would be at her new place in Hope Valley. The plane took off and she looked down at her home, her city, her life.

 _Goodbye Manhattan._


	2. Chapter 2: I think I'll like it here

It seemed to Jack that he had been waiting for this day for forever. He was a fresh Quantico graduate, ready to start his FBI career. He had scored top on every one of his assessments, and he would be leaving his rundown Brownsville to the sunny Honolulu field office. _Sunshine, surfing, and beautiful girls. All of my hard work at Quantico led to me getting my first pick of assignment, and I am so damn excited to get out of here._ He grabbed his one duffel bag and headed out of his cramped apartment to the awaiting taxi. Jack was looking up the best restaurants in the Honolulu area, hoping he could get some good food as soon as he landed. Suddenly, his FBI issued phone began to ring.

" _Special Agent Jack Thornton."_

" _Thornton - it's Deputy Director Mattson. Where are you right now? It's my understanding that you are headed to your assignment, correct?"_

" _Yes sir, I'm leaving Brownsville now, heading to the airport for my flight to Honolulu. What is the matter?"_

" _Special Agent Ian Brandon has requested a leave of absence; he needs a replacement in Hope Valley to relieve him in the next twelve hours and you are the only one we have available."_

 _Are you kidding me? All that work and I'll be stuck in a tiny field office? Why do we even have an office there? This is ridiculous.. But I can't say no to the deputy director. This is my job. Honolulu will still be there._

" _Yes sir, I will report to Hope Valley within twelve hours. I will have to change all of my travel plans once I get to JFK, and I will keep both you and Brandon updated."_

" _Thank you, Thornton. You are doing us a great favor and we won't forget it."_

Jack looked out the window and let out a great sigh. He knew very few things about Hope Valley: it was a small town in the midwest, the population was under two hundred, and the office was built years ago as a small communications hub. He looked up directions on his phone and saw that he needed to take three different flights and an hour long train ride before he would get there. He took a quick look at his phone - the background was a photo taken over twenty years ago, with a young Jack wearing an FBI hat on his dad's shoulders. The photo was taken two weeks before the tragic bomb that had taken Thomas Thornton's life, leaving behind his wife and two sons. He had done all of this to be an FBI agent just like his father. And now he was going to the suburbs to play security guard to a town of two hundred.

At the ticket counter, Jack managed to sweet talk his way into changing all of his flights. He learned that only one other passenger was on the last connecting flight to a tiny airport. _At least I'm not the only one going that direction. I hope that somebody else from the city is heading there and I won't be feeling left out._

He boarded the flight, plugged in his headphones, and hoped that the flight would be smooth. He touched his sidearm and badge - making sure he had both just in case something went wrong. As he looked around the fairly full flight, he saw a few families, student athletes, suits, and one girl who caught his eye. Her long brown hair was falling loose over her shoulders, and her eyebrows were furrowed as she focused in on her book. _I wonder what she is reading that has got her looking so confused._ She closed the cover and frowned, probably thinking of the storyline. Jack saw that it was a cookbook and laughed. _That would confuse me too._

The plane began its descent and Jack groaned at the thought of two more flights. Once the flight landed, he grabbed his duffel and made his way out. He turned around to get one more look at the girl, who was now looking at her phone and watch repeatedly as she stood in line to get off the plane. _Maybe she has a connecting flight too. She's beautiful. Too bad I'm going to Hope freaking Valley._ He looked at her face, a very gentle and pale face surrounded by her brown curls. Then for the first time, she looked right at him and he thought that her clear blue eyes were looking right through him. She smiled at him, and he instantly smiled back. _Well there goes the most beautiful girl I've seen._

He made it to the next terminal and sat in the back of the plane, dozing off before it took off.

" _Sir? We've made it. It seems like you fell asleep before we took off and now you will be the last to deplane!"_

 _Shit. I slept the whole time and now my next flight leaves in fifteen minutes. I hope it's close._ The plane was already empty and for a second, he thought about those piercing blue eyes.

He got on his final plane, a tiny one that could probably only fit forty people, max. _One more flight. One more train ride. Then it's home._ The whole plane was empty, except for one girl sitting in the middle row, looking tired but beautiful. _Are you kidding me? Maybe my luck is turning around._ She locked eyes with him and smiled, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

" _It looks like we're the only ones heading this way, might as well sit next to each other! My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Thatcher. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm guessing you are also from New York? I saw you on the first flight out."_

" _Yes, I am from Brownsville. My name is Jack, Jack Thornton. I noticed you on the flight reading a cookbook."_ Elizabeth giggled and her small laugh made Jack feel giddy too.

" _I'm a teacher heading to my first job, but I'm hoping to learn to cook by the time I get there."_

" _Where's there?"_

" _I'm sure you haven't heard of it. It's a small rural town called Hope Valley."_ Jack's heart stopped. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad of an assignment after all.

" _I have indeed, and that's where I'm heading too."_ They spent the whole flight talking about their New York lives, and the whole train ride talking about their childhoods.

They shared a cab ride from the train station into the town, and Elizabeth fell asleep on his shoulder. Her hair was soft and smelled of flowers, and he smiled. _Hello Hope Valley. I think I'll like it here._


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet dreams

He looked out of the taxi window, as the sun began to set. Travel had begun at 8 AM this morning and he was exhausted. They were driving through the town, and he saw a few basic storefronts: craft store, drug store, grocery store, post office, and a cafe. Beyond the town he saw a cluster of homes, and a building labeled "Hope Valley School." He looked over at Elizabeth, who had begun to quietly snore. _She's really comfortable on my shoulder. Not that I'm complaining._ He lightly kissed her head and suddenly her eyes opened.

" _How long have I been asleep!? I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."_

" _Probably thirty minutes. It's okay. Absolutely nothing to apologize for. I think we're almost here though."_

The cab pulled over at the inn and Jack swung his bag over his shoulders so he could hold all of Elizabeth's bags. She smiled, so grateful that she did not have to lug everything inside. They got to the front desk and checked into their rooms for the night; Elizabeth would have to wait until the next morning to try and navigate her way through town to the apartment she had rented. Jack dropped off her bags inside her room and smiled at her.

" _Whenever you need to leave, let me know. I'll take your bags out for you if I'm around."_

" _You are too sweet. Do you want to grab dinner?"_

" _I need to head off and find the office to relieve someone.. But I'm sure I'll be free within the hour. Can you wait until then?"_

" _Of course! I'll spend that time freshening up and sending off some emails. Can I get your number?"_

Jack laughed at himself as he left the room and went to his own. This morning, he thought he would be in Honolulu, surrounded by the ocean and girls in bikinis. Now, the only girl he could think of was the beautiful, smart Miss Thatcher that had fatefully been on the same journey as he was. He quickly unpacked and headed out to find Special Agent Brandon. Ian Brandon was sitting at his desk when Jack walked in.

" _Special Agent Thornton, right? I can't begin to thank you enough for showing up. My dad's gotten real sick and my mom needs help with the kids and the ranch. I need to be gone for at least two months."_

" _Not a worry. I think I'll like it here. Just tell me everything I need to know so I can get started on things."_

" _You'll have your pick of assignment after this. You can stay here on a permanent basis or you can head off and go to any office you want."_

For now, Jack couldn't even think of being in a different city from Elizabeth. He checked his phone and saw a text from her: _*All done! I found a cafe a quick walk from the inn - Abigail's. Want to meet there in fifteen?* *Yes, see you in 15.*_

Ian went through all the case files and Jack was surprised at how many things were going on in this small town. A few fraud cases, a bank robbery, and a recent mystery murder of the school teacher. _What the hell? The teacher was murdered…..? And now Elizabeth is here to replace him? Let's hope there isn't a pattern._

" _We liason a lot with the police force here. You'll be an honorary cop and do FBI work as well. It's a lot of things to take on, but the people here are really nice and helpful. A few restaurants in town. Try to head to Trevoy's Tavern for a quick drink and music, or Abigail's. She serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Everything is great there."_

" _Thanks Ian. Have safe travels and I hope things turn out well. Send me an email update when you can."_

" _Will do. Thanks Jack."_

Jack organized the files and cleared out the desk for his own things. He checked the time and headed out to find the cafe. A few minutes walk led him to a busy cafe and a waving Elizabeth. She looked absolutely beautiful, her hair was tied up and she was wearing a pretty blue dress.

" _How was the office?"_

" _It was good! I'm looking forward to learning more about the town tomorrow. I'll have to look into getting a motorcycle or something to get around town."_

" _Do you want to explore town tomorrow together? I have to find the apartment I rented.. You should also look into more permanent housing! We can try to find a dealership and in general explore the area and maybe - oh. I'm going on and on again."_ She blushed and Jack smiled.

" _I would never get sick of you talking. Don't worry. Let's do everything tomorrow, I should be up at around 7. Breakfast than exploring?"_

" _Yes. That's a plan."_

They spent the rest of dinner, laughing and joking about themselves. It felt as if they had known each other for forever, not just a few hours. Elizabeth gazed at him, his hazel eyes, his dimpled smile, his day old stubble. _He's hot. He's beautiful. He has to be single, right? If he had a girlfriend then he would not be this nice and invested in me.. I know I came to teach but a relationship wouldn't hurt! Especially in a town where I know absolutely nobody yet.._

" _What are you thinking about? You have that eyebrow furrow again."_

" _Oh nothing! Just… things…"_ She smiled and his expression told her that he knew she had been thinking of him.

They walked back to the inn after dinner and he walked her to her door. She stood there, not wanting to say goodbye. She quickly gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, leaving him standing there with his mouth gaping. She ducked into her room and Jack stood there smiling. When he got to his room and checked his phone, he saw that she had texted him already.

 _*I'm glad we're here together. Good night!* *See you in the AM. Sleep well. Sweet dreams.*_


	4. Chapter 4: Anything and everything

**Thank you for the reviews! I've never been much of a writer, but I'm having so much fun with all of this.**

 **Chapter 4: Anything and everything.**

 _What a wonderful night. I cannot wait for tomorrow!_ Elizabeth got ready for bed, checking her phone one more time to see Jack's text. She couldn't get the smile off her face as she got under the covers, setting her alarm for 7 AM and drifting off into her dreams.

The next morning, she was so excited that she got up at 6 AM to get ready. She tried to tame her curls, put on just a touch of makeup, and got dressed up. _I don't think I've ever been this excited to be up before 8 AM. It's only 6:45?! Why did I get up so darn early. Might as well check my emails.._ Elizabeth turned on her computer to see a few emails: one from her father, one from the school board, and another from Charlie. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to even see what he had to say to her. She replied to the first two and deleted his email without reading it. Her phone rang and she smiled to see Jack's text: _*Awake already?* *How'd you know….?* *I've been up since 6:30, out for some air and saw your lights on.* *Be down in a few* *I'll be waiting.*_

How could this man, who she had met less than a day ago, make her feel this way? She grabbed her things and ran down to meet Jack. He was standing there, dressed in a denim shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket. She could see his gun poking out from under his jacket. He turned around and saw her. _She looks even more beautiful today than she did yesterday. I didn't think it was possible._ He held out his arm and she took it, gripping onto his muscular arm. _Dang Jack. Dang._ They walked to Abigail's to grab a quick breakfast.

Abigail's was empty, but the smell of fresh coffee and pastries wafted through the street as Jack and Elizabeth walked arm in arm. They grabbed a seat by the door and a woman walked towards them.

" _Good morning! I saw you both last night but couldn't free myself from the kitchen to say hello. I don't think I've seen either of you around Hope Valley before."_

" _My name is Jack Thornton, and this is Miss Elizabeth Thatcher. We came in last night for our new jobs."_

" _Oh! My name is Abigail - this is my cafe. Welcome to our small town. We hope you'll be here a while."_

" _I will be! I'm going to be the new teacher, and I hope to stay here a good long while."_

" _I'm so glad. The students have really missed having a teacher - come to me if you have any questions about the town at all."_

" _Thank you, m'am. We definitely will."_

Elizabeth and Jack enjoyed their coffee and croissants, as he quizzed her on states and capitals. He was impressed at her speed and accuracy, and he got a few wrong when it was his turn. Abigail watched them from the counter, smiling at the young love she could see between the two. She remembered when Noah first asked her on a date, and how they had gotten married a month later. Then she remembered their last kiss before he had gone to New York on September 10, 2001. That had been the last time she saw him. Soon after, her only son Peter had enrolled in the Marines and deployed. A few more people walked in and Abigail forced herself to wake from her daydream.

For the rest of the morning, Jack and Elizabeth walked around exploring the town. They found a small dealership with a tiny selection of bikes, motorcycles, and used cars. Jack bought himself a powerful blue cruiser and Elizabeth bought a light yellow bike with a basket and bell. They laughed at how their vehicles were so fitting to their personalities. It turned out that her apartment was across the street from the FBI field office. The building had one more vacancy.

" _Jack! You have to move in here. It's so close to your office and well… it's also the only place available in town."_ Truthfully, Elizabeth was just glad to see he would be so close.

" _You're right. I guess those are the only reasons to move into the same building as you."_ He winked and began to talk to the landlord.

Both of their apartments were small and basically furnished; Jack knew he would keep everything the same and not decorate any more. Elizabeth's mind was running as she was thinking of what decorations to purchase, and how to rearrange all the furniture. _I wonder if Amazon delivers here? This place needs a lot of sprucing up._

" _Well, now that we're neighbors.. I guess we'll be seeing each other more?"_

" _Well, Mr. Thornton, I hope that we'd see each other regardless of where we lived…"_

Jack smiled and thought about whether or not he should ask her about where they stood. _Is it too soon?_ He held out his hand and they walked towards the park. Her heart was beating quickly and she was unsure where they were going, or what they were going to talk about, but she was hoping it would be about them.

" _Listen, I know we met each other yesterday, but I can tell you that I haven't stopped thinking of you since. You are absolutely beautiful and I hope we can start two journeys here: our professional lives and our relationship together. Do you feel the same way?"_ Jack was breathless, and hoping for her positive answer.

" _Yes. I do. I haven't stopped thinking of you either.."_ She kissed his cheek and blushed, intertwining her fingers with his and smiling.

They left the park, holding hands and going to the inn to grab their things. For the rest of the night, they got settled into their apartments. Jack hung up his clothes and sat on the couch. He could hear Elizabeth next door groaning as she tried dragging around the furniture. _Of course she's trying to rearrange everything_. He got up and went to her door. She heard the knock and knew that it was Jack. _He probably heard me yelling at the couch. That's embarrassing._

She opened the door and saw her handsome boyfriend, standing there with a goofy smile.

" _How can I help you, Miss Thatcher?"_

" _I want that couch against the wall, the desk against the window, the table against the count-"_ She was cut off by Jack leaning in to her lips, sending butterflies flying in her stomach. He pulled away without touching her lips, giving her a quick wink and smile.

" _Anything and everything."_


End file.
